


Means of Relaxation

by binkty



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binkty/pseuds/binkty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny had decided that the good guys were in need of a little morale boost and that the best way to go about getting that was to throw a barbecue. So the small gathering of Team Witness, as Jenny had begun to call them, had converged at Abbie's house in attempt to escape some of the stress of the constant war with Moloch and his army by way of grilled meats and cold beers. It wasn't long, however, before Ichabod and Abbie had lost interest in the festivities and devised to find their own means of relaxation, escaping to Abbie's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post back when I was still just lurking on Tumblr. This post in fact: [_click_](http://our-destinies-entwined.tumblr.com/post/89290022181/butdrowning-i-want-to-talk-about-this-picture)

"Are you sure this is wise?"

Abbie stood on tiptoes and moved her lips along Ichabod's collarbone. "What? You don't want to?"

"No, no," he replied quickly, revelling in the touch of her sweet kisses. "I'm all for these activities. I merely worry about the people on just the other side of that door."

Jenny had decided that the good guys were in need of a little morale boost and that the best way to go about getting that was to throw a barbecue. So the small gathering of _Team Witness_ , as Jenny had begun to call them, had converged at Abbie's house in attempt to escape some of the stress of the constant war with Moloch and his army by way of grilled meats and cold beers. It wasn't long, however, before Ichabod and Abbie had lost interest in the festivities and devised to find their own means of relaxation, escaping to Abbie's bedroom. 

Abbie pulled back from her ministrations to smile at him wickedly. "But that's half the fun." 

"I fail to see how being caught performing carnal acts could be considered 'fun'."

"Nobody said anything about getting caught. It's the _possibility_ of getting caught that's fun. A clandestine tryst with the people out there none the wiser," she said with feigned scandalization. "It makes it more exciting."

Ichabod smiled at her and shook his head while letting out a quiet breath of laughter. "You have the most curious mind."

She grinned back at him. "And you love me for it."

"Fervently," he replied and Abbie pulled him down into a kiss by his shirt.

In a plot to get Ichabod out of his colonial garb, Jenny had implemented a dress code for the barbecue and insisted that everyone who came had to attire themselves dressy-casual. Even though it meant she had to forgo her favoured vests and hoodies, Jenny knew it would be worth it just to see the spectacle of Ichabod Crane in modern day clothing. So instead of his usual tie-front shirt and breeches, he wore a speckled charcoal grey sweater and belted trousers the colour of slate. Abbie pulled at that belt now, slipping the excess strap from the loops at the right of the buckle. She was set to release the prong from its notch when she felt the fingers of Ichabod's right hand sneak under the hem of her shirt and she gasped and faltered, her hands freezing. 

Ichabod gave a soft chuckle. "Well now, Miss Mills. If I had known that a mere brush of the finger would derail your concentration such I'd have waited until you'd finished your task." He bent down to her neck and kissed his way up to her ear where he took the lobe between his teeth and gently tugged. 

Abbie moaned, bitting down on her lower lip as her body arched into his. She let her lip slip out slowly from between her teeth. "No rush," she breathed. "You just keep doing what you're doing." She felt him smile against her skin as he continued to leave teasing kisses along her neck and she abandoned her task completely in favour of running her hands up his chest and then around to the back of his head where she held him against her.

Ichabod let no patch of skin escape his attention. His lips travelled from clavicle to crown, catching everything in between. He gave special attention to the delectable cord that travelled down the length of her neck to her shoulder and to the line of her jaw, taking his time to lick and nip at the skin, knowing by the little mewling sounds she emitted and the hitch in her breath how much she liked it.

"Crane," she sighed pleasurably as he took the lobe of her ear into his mouth yet again.

"Have you a prophylactic on your person?" he whispered.

Abbie couldn't help but giggle. It still amused her how formally he could ask for a condom. She remembered his surprised when she first asked him to wear one. Though he'd heard of them he'd never actually worn one as it was not yet common practice and even frowned upon in some circles in his time. But Abbie had explained to him that, now, it was the responsible thing to do. So he had set aside his reservations and had been good about wearing one ever since. 

"Not on my person, no," she smiled. "Top drawer of that side table over there. There should be some in there." 

"Right," Ichabod replied but made no move to retrieve one just yet. Instead, he slipped his hand back under the snuggly fitting white fabric of her shirt and trailed splayed fingers across the smooth expanse of skin just above her bellybutton. He marvelled at the way her stomach muscles seemed to twitch at the slightest of his touches.

Abbie sighed and guided his mouth back to hers with the hand at the back of his head. The velvety warmth of his tongue gliding over hers, the firm but gentle touch of his wonderfully long fingers against her heated skin, she was reaching sensory overload and they'd barely even started.

The sound of the door being flung open behind them made them jump apart. Just like that, Ichabod's hand was out from under Abbie's shirt and both of his hands were now stationed behind his back; ever the proper gentleman again.

"Jenny!" Abbie yelled. "Get out!" 

Jenny just grinned and held up a camera. "Say cheese, guys!"

Ichabod's tight-lipped smile was one born from embarrassment, his eyes flitting every which way so as not to meet Jenny's. But the smile he wore grew into one of amusement when he glanced down at Abbie. Instead of smiling, Abbie had made a face, sticking out her tongue and scrunching up her face on the right side, and was holding a peace sign up against Ichabod's chest.

"Couldn't even wait 'til the end of my party," Jenny baited, shaking her head in faux disappointment. 

Abbie sighed, rolling her eyes, and wondered if a day would ever come when she'd see an end to her little sister's needling. She walked over to her and gave her a good-natured shove out the door. "Just go!" she ordered, unable to hide the smile from her voice. "Get out of here!"

Laughing, Jenny made her way back to the party and Abbie shut the door against the sound before turning to look at Ichabod.

"Well," he began, "that was by no means…humiliating."

Abbie chuffed out a breath of laughter and smiled. "I'm sorry. I should probably look into getting a lock for that door."

"That would be most prudent." He stepped toward her, his need for her too great to be deterred by her sister's interruption. "In the meantime, perhaps we could come up with another means of barring entry into this room."

Abbie raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued. "Oh? Did you have anything already in mind?" 

Ichabod nodded, taking her by the waist. "If we were to brace something against the door…"

Abbie's eyes were hooded, trained on his lips, as he walked her backwards. "Uh-huh. And what would we brace against it?" she breathed. In response he scooped her up and pressed her to the door and she smiled. "Works for me."

"I'm so pleased you approve," Ichabod teased. 

Her legs slid around his waist and her arms wound themselves around his neck as their lips came together once more, picking up almost exactly where they'd left off before they were so rudely interrupted. Ichabod hitched up the silky material of Abbie's skirt to gain access to her thigh, slipping his hand under it's snowy white hem and caressing the soft skin he discovered beneath it. Abbie's legs tightened around his waist and she started to grind against him. 

"Abbie," he rasped and she smiled, delighting at his usage of what he referred to as her "Christian name". He only ever used her given name in times of great urgency or, as in cases such as this, great passion. It was in times like this that she revelled in it. He had a way of turning her name into an intimate aural caress. 

"I love it when you say my name," she purred, head thrown back as Ichabod mounted another attack on her neck. She tangled her fingers in his hair, urging him on.

"My dear, sweet Abbie," he whispered against her skin and felt her body shiver. 

Abbie could feel him growing against her as her hips continued to move. Could feel his length straining against his pants, just itching to be set free. Her hands slipped between them, moving back down to his belt, back to carry out her incomplete task. She pulled the strap and buckle apart and furthered her task by unfastening the button of his pants and then pulling down its zipper before slipping her hand inside. 

Ichabod hissed at the feel of her slender fingers wrapping around him. He wanted the same freedom to explore her body but the position he had them in made that more difficult than it need have been. He made the decision to back away from the door and carried her over to the bed.

Abbie giggled as she was dropped onto the mattress. "What happened to bracing the door?" she asked, lounging back seductively. 

Ichabod stood and searched the room for a moment. Abbie had a small desk and chair set up on the room's left-hand side. He marched over to that chair now, picked it up, and wedged it under the doorknob before turning back to Abbie with a boastful flourish. She laughed and he rid himself of the pants that were already more than halfway to falling off his hips before joining her once more on the bed and positioning himself on his knee between her legs.

His hands now able to roam as freely as he wished, he set himself the task of tracing the contours of her figure with his fingers and making her body burn. He started at the top of her head and trailed his fingers down either side of her face, continuing on down her neck, down over her sternum and in-between her breasts, and to her stomach where his path deviated. One hand veered to her right hip, the other to the left, staying on their respective paths until he reached her thighs. Abbie watched his face as he did this, a small smile tugging at her lips at the look of total reverence he wore while making his exploration. 

Glancing up to her face, Ichabod caught her gaze and gave an impish smile as he hooked his arms under her knees and tugged her flush against him by her thighs while she laughed with glee. He reached out to her and she kissed the palm of his hand when he brought it up to frame her face. He braced himself on his forearms to support the bulk of his weight as he gently settled his body atop hers and joined their lips again, immediately seeking out her tongue with his. 

Abbie's hands slid from his shoulders down to the bottom of his shirt where she hooked her fingers under the hem and started to tug. She had the shirt halfway up his back before Ichabod sat up on his knees again and took over for her, yanking the thing off over his head and throwing it aside. Her hands went automatically to his chest and the long scar that marred it, her fingers reverently tracing the line of puckered skin.

The scar had unintentionally become one of her favourite aspects of his body. She knew that without the wound that caused it, she and Ichabod would never have met and even with how guilty she sometimes felt taking such joy in something that had brought him such pain, it became almost routine for her to pay it silent homage. She sat up and pressed her lips to the rugged line where it crossed over his heart and then looked up and locked her gaze with his as she pulled back.

A smile played at Ichabod's lips as he looked down into her beautiful doe eyes and his hands came to tenderly frame her face. "I, too, am grateful for the path that has led me to you," he avowed softly, sealing his words with a kiss that grew quickly in intensity.

Within moments, Abbie also found herself shirtless and Ichabod was making quick work of her bra. His lips abandoned her mouth for a trail to her chest when he had her free of the garment and he slowly inched her back down to the mattress. 

Abbie sighed when his lips made contact with her breast, her chest arching into his touch. She combed her fingers through his hair as his tongue found her nipple, causing more and more strands to come loose of his queue, and bit her lip to stifle a cry as he expertly teased her. 

Both of her nipples were peaked and pleasantly tender when he brought his mouth back up to hers. She kissed him hungrily, her body aflame with desire, and when they broke apart, she held his gaze as her hands pushed down on his shoulders with a gentle insistence. 

Ichabod smiled at the raw lust he saw in her rich brown eyes and then did as she bade, leaving intermittent kisses as he made his way down her body. He nipped at her waist while he reached under her to pull down the zipper at the back of her skirt and then let his lips and teeth follow in her skirt's wake as he tugged it down and off her body. 

Now clad in nothing but a small scrap of material coving her sex he was told was called a thong, Ichabod took a moment to appreciate the view set out for him before slowly running a hand up her leg until he came to the v between her thighs. A pleased smile made itself visible on his lips when his fingers discovered just how moist that scrap of material had become from his ministrations thus far.

Abbie let out a shaky breath and threw her head back, opening her legs further to better accommodate him as he stroked her through her underwear. Bitting her lip again, she looked down at him once more and watched him lower his head between her legs.

To her disappointment, he didn't immediately strip her of her underwear and have his mouth replace his fingers. Instead, he decided to drive her crazy by decreasing the pressure of his fingers to a feathery light touch and pressing teasing kisses to her inner thighs.

"Crane," she called in warning, her hips shifting restlessly in her impatience for more friction. She felt the vibrations of his laughter as he chuckled against her skin and shivered.

"All in due time, my love," he teased and as a show of good faith, he snuck a finger under the crotch of her underwear and briefly slipped it inside her for a few strokes, causing her to gasp.

"Oh God, please!" she let slip before she could stop herself when he took his finger away. She resented the fact that she'd been reduced to begging and vowed that she would get him back when he was done.

"Is patience not still a virtue in this era?" he smiled in reply and then laughed at the look she gave him. It really was mastery how clearly she could convey just how unimpressed she was with no more than a mere look. He gave her another smile, acquiescent this time. "Very well, Lieutenant," he relented, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her underwear and then pulling them down her legs, adding them to the growing pile on the floor. 

Abbie watched his head descend between her legs again. Her hips angled up to him at the feel of his warm breath against her, eager for that contact. And when it came in the form of a soft kiss to her clit, she sucked in her breath as her body jerked like she had touched a live wire. Her head flew back and her hands fisted in the sheets as she sighed in pleasure.

A satisfied smile played at Ichabod's lips as he watched her react to his touch. He kept his eyes focused on her face as his kisses became less and less chaste until he had his tongue working against her in earnest, watching as her brow delicately knit together above her softly closed eyes and as her bottom lip alternated being tugged at by her teeth and slipping out into an alluring pout at every gasp or moan. 

"Crane," Abbie breathed. She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, carelessly flinging the tie that once held it back off to the side and then tangling her fingers back in his mane again and clutching the strands in her fists, causing him to groan. "Oh God, yes, Crane."

Her hands fell away from him when he pulled back from her and she mewled in protest, immediately feeling bereft of his touch. He didn't let her suffer long, though, his fingers quickly replacing his mouth against her, leisurely stroking her opening, coating his middle and ring fingers with her slickness before slowly curling them inside her. 

She gritted her teeth as she fought to reign in the squeal that threatened to escape her throat and struggled to regain some form of control over herself as his clever fingers worked their magic. Her jaw went slack when she was able to recapture some of her composure and her heavy-lidded gaze caught and held his when she opened her eyes. 

With her eyes glazed over with passion, pupils blown wide in excitement, and her full lips delicately parted to aloud the tip of her tongue to peek out from between them, Ichabod didn't think he'd ever seen her look more ravishing then she was in that moment and he couldn't resist leaning down and swallowing her strangled cries with his kiss. She returned the kiss eagerly, one hand framing his face while the other tangled in his hair, and she rocked her hips in tandem with the movement of his fingers. She was panting when he broke from her mouth and he used his free hand to tilt her head back, giving his lips access to follow the elegant line of her neck and continue on to her heaving chest and on down her body. 

Abbie teetered on the edge of release when his tongue found her clit once more and tumbled fully into the euphoric abyss when his mouth closed around the bundle of nerves and lightly sucked, her body shaking and only just managing to keep her incoherent ramblings quiet, still mindful enough of the fact they weren't alone in the house.

And then just when her body was starting to regain its calm and he was pulling his fingers out of her, they brushed a spot inside her at just the right angle to set her on the fast track to another orgasm. She gasped, her hand flashing to the back of his head to keep him in place before he could successfully move away. 

"Wait, wait, wait," she rushed out, not at all caring if she was being greedy in that moment. "Keep going. Keep going."

His eyes flashed up to her face and then he chuckled to himself, dragged the pads of his fingers across that same spot inside her with increased pressure, and watched her writhe in pleasure as she let slip a guttural moan. Her arm immediately came up to act as a gag and he continued to watch her as he sucked at her clit again, harder this time. 

He felt her legs start to tremble again and the arm she wasn't using as a gag reached out to brace herself against the mattress as her body bowed. Despite her best efforts, small whines and whimpers escaped around her arm as she drew closer to her peak and she squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the sheets tightly with her free hand as she crested anew. 

It was a long moment before Abbie's body relaxed and little tremors still coursed though her even as Ichabod moved to lay on his side beside her and her arm, no longer needed as a silencer, came to rest next to her head. 

He watched her in amusement, his head propped up by the angle of his arm.

Sensing his gaze she attempted speech. "Just give me a minute, Crane, and I'll…" She let her sentence trail off, finding talking to be too taxing while she was also endeavouring to recollect herself.

"Take your time, Lieutenant," Ichabod replied, earning him a playful swat.

"Okay," she sighed when she felt she finally had control of herself again. "Wow. Okay." Slowly, she turned onto her side and came face to face with that cocksure smile of his.

"Are you quite well, Lieutenant?" he teased.

Abbie let out a breathy laugh and shook her head. "I am not even going to answer that. Your ego is big enough as it is." He smiled wider, her non-answer an answer in itself, and she reached up to draw him into a kiss. 

She continued to kiss him as she rolled him onto his back to climb on top of him and reached down between them to grab hold of him through the boxers he still wore, smiling into the kiss when he groaned at her touch. She palmed him through the fabric, leisurely stroking up and down, and her lips drifted across his bearded cheek to tease the spot just below his ear. Her teeth lightly grazed his skin, eliciting a harsh exhalation to escape past his lips, then her tongue snuck out to trace the shell of his ear and she nuzzled the side of his neck before moving down his body.

Ichabod's hands caressed the smooth plane of her back and the inviting curve of her hip in encouragement as she made her slow descent and she pressed soft kisses to his skin along the way. His shoulder, his collarbone, the expanse of his chest, the inside of his elbow, all received special attention from her supple lips. 

Taking his left hand in both of hers, Abbie sat back on his thighs and brought his fingers to her mouth, kissing each of their tips in turn before drawing his pointer and middle fingers inside. All he could do was watch, with mouth agape and hooded eyes, and imagine those perfect lips wrapped around a different part of his anatomy while her skillful tongue swirled and flicked his tip. Her eyes were shining with mischief when she caught his gaze and she released his fingers only to guide them around the circumference of her mouth. 

Ichabod groaned, her display causing him to become so hard it was verging on painful. "You are a cruel and merciless temptress." 

She chuckled softly. "What happened to 'patience is a virtue'?" she teased.

"When faced with you and the tricks you wield, demonstrating patience becomes a herculean task. The fact that you have not yet found yourself thrown onto your back is a testament to my will."

Abbie giggled in response and gave him back his hand so she could continue her trek down his body. 

Her lips skimmed across his stomach, her teeth coming out every so often to playfully nip at his skin, and her tongue traced the line of his hipbone as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his boxers. She watched him spring forth as his boxers slipped down past his hips, and a crooked smile of approval found its way to her mouth. 

Ichabod watched in anticipation as she tossed his undergarment aside and then crawled her way back up the mattress until she was sat back on her haunches between his knees. She ghosted her hands up his thighs and then dragged her nails across his skin as she brought them back down. His eyes closed and his head fell back against the mattress at the sensation and she took his momentary distraction to bend down and flick her tongue up the underside of his shaft.

His eyes flew open to see her looking up at him with barely control mirth and she kept their gazes locked as she took hold of him in her hand and placed a wet kiss to his crown. The grin that spread across her face at the noise that simple action caused to escape him from couldn't be helped. The knowledge that she could give as good as she got in this never ceased to fill her with pride. 

By the time she had finished covering the entire length of him in sensual kisses and slow, leisurely licks from base to tip and had finally taken him into her mouth, Ichabod worried how much longer he'd be able to last. The exquisite suction her lips provided as they glided sinuously up and down the length of him, paired with the wondrous warmth of her mouth had him on the edge of sanity.

"Abbie," he moaned. "My but you are magnificent." The vibrations of her soft chuckle at his words were nearly his undoing. He had to put and end to this before he lost himself completely.

With a gentle hand under her jaw, he coaxed her back from him. She blinked up at him coquettishly and brought a finger to her mouth to toy with her lush lower lip and – my God! she was wicked. He held her gaze intently as he gave voice to his next words and watched as the coquettishness slipped from her face and was replaced with unadulterated want. 

"I would be inside another part of you for my release," he told her, his voice a low rumble that had Abbie quick to movement once the shock of his words wore off, lunging over to the side table to retrieve one of the condoms she had previously mention were held within. 

She sat astride him after she'd rolled the condom on but didn't immediately sink herself onto him. Instead, she leaned over him, held his hands down to the mattress, and slowly rocked herself against his shaft. And while there was no denying that being nestled between her slick folds was a pleasure he greatly enjoyed, what Ichabod desired was to be sheathed inside her. 

He let out a frustrated little growl. "God's wounds, Abbie, must you?"

She smiled down at him and replied with a breathy, "Must I what?"

"Must you continue to tease? I give, as you would say. I give."

Abbie did a poor job of hiding her grin at the fact that she was able to get him to beg and her eyes sparkled at him playfully before she reached down between them to finally guide him home. 

They both sighed in pleasure as she sank onto him fully and she braced her hand against his chest as she started to move, slowly at first and then gradually picking up speed until she was riding him hard. 

His hands latched onto her hips in an effort to maintain some control. His eyes clenched shut and he gritted his teeth as he fought to hold back his release in attempt to make this last longer for them but it was a battle he was quickly losing with every roll of Abbie's hips. He was powerless to stop the inevitable as he pumped his hips up into hers.

Abbie's thighs were burning from the intensity of her movements, yet she refused to relent on her pace. Not when she could see that she had him on the brink. But Ichabod had no intentions of going alone and brought his thumb deftly to her clit, causing a momentary hitch in her rhythm and a small yelp to escape her mouth as the pleasure of that unanticipated action shot through her. Her rhythm recovered quickly, her hips rocking feverishly now as they pushed each other toward completion. 

And then suddenly she shattered, whimpering brokenly, and he held back just long enough to allow him to marvel at the beauty in her vulnerability before his head finally fell back as he spent himself and she collapsed, exhausted, to his chest.

After a while she lifted herself just enough to allow him to fall away from her and then slowly shifted her leaden body sideways so that she was half laying on him, half laying on the mattress, with one leg still draped across his hips. A few moments later Ichabod rolled away from her to dispose of his condom and quickly clean himself before rolling back, tucking her against him and placing her leg back over his hips so it was like he never left.

"What say you, my love?" he asked as he trailed his fingers in light patterns over her back. "Shall we go brave all the knowing eyes? Or shall we continue to secret ourselves here in your room until all the others have left?" 

"Continue to just stay here like this," Abbie replied, sighing contentedly and snuggling into him further. "I don't think I could move right now if I wanted to anyway. My legs are done." 

"Then let us hope that Moloch takes pity on your poor legs and sends no minions our way this night."

Abbie smiled into his skin. "Yes. Let us hope."


End file.
